In a passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft, a plurality of overhead luggage compartments are provided which are installed along a longitudinal axis of the passenger cabin above passenger seating rows. The luggage compartments are usually mounted such that, in the region of an underside, facing the passenger-cabin floor, of the luggage compartments extending above seating rows mounted in the passenger cabin, there is sufficient space for mounting components which are to be integrated in this region, for example PSU components and the components of an emergency oxygen system. However, the stowage space available in the overhead luggage compartments is limited and often insufficient to accommodate every item of hand luggage brought into the passenger cabin by passengers. EP 0 771 728 B1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,076 therefore proposes fitting a passenger cabin of a commercial aircraft with luggage compartments which can each be lowered from a closed transport position into an open loading position by way of guide systems. Each luggage compartment is formed by at least two stowage compartments which, in a closed transport position of the luggage compartments, are arranged adjacent to one another in a ceiling area of the passenger cabin in the transverse direction of the cabin, wherein base plates of the stowage compartments form at least part of a ceiling contour of the passenger cabin. In the lowered loading position, the stowage compartments can be positioned on top of one another above seating rows with an access area directed towards an aisle.